


Too Soon

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorce, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While finalizing his divorce, Eren Yeager looks back on his relationship with Mikasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmexyLeviLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyLeviLover/gifts).



> Prompt: "We were fireworks that went off too soon" - Fall Out Boy.

Eren stared blankly at the divorce papers in front of him. Mikasa had finished hers and now he had one signature left and the deed was done. He and Mikasa would be officially separated after two years of marriage. Their run had been short, but as Eren looked back, it had been such a sweet ride.

They had been childhood friends. They had meet when he helped her beat up some bullies on the playground of their elementary school. It had been an instant bond and since then they’d been inseparable. 

In middle school he’d been her date to every dance, even though his feelings for her hadn’t developed yet. They danced the night away countless times. Her long black hair would swish around her head gracefully as he spun her. Eren always liked spinning her the best; her smile would be so bright and carefree. 

And then they got to high school and Eren realized his feelings for her weren’t so platonic anymore. He didn’t become a nervous wreck around her, but whenever another guy made a move on her, he definitely felt jealousy and anger boil his blood. But to his surprise (and delight), Mikasa would always turn them down. Their sophomore year of high school he got the guts to ask her out. He had been so nervous he had actually thrown up earlier that morning. But nothing could compare to the elation that jolted his body when she agreed to be his girlfriend. 

They went to homecoming together. They went to winter formal together. Any sort of social event the school held, they went to together. Hell, Eren and Mikasa had an entire scrapbook dedicated to dances alone. Eren’s love for her grew and at their senior prom in the back of his mom’s minivan, he proposed to her. Mikasa accepted without hesitation. 

A week after graduation they got married, eager to start their lives together. And their marriage had been so perfect. If Eren could, he’d relive it all over again. They lived in a tiny one room studio apartment, but the lack of space didn’t bother the newlyweds. In fact, it was welcomed. The rent was low, there was an excuse to be close to each other all of the time. It was great. 

But then college came around. Eren was attending the local community college while Mikasa had been accepted on a full-ride scholarship to UC Shiganshina. They never say each other anymore, what with classes and jobs to sustain themselves. Now that they were eighteen and had bills to pay, they both went from part-time to full time. They rarely saw each other anymore. And then the strain of college and work just worsened their relationship. Fights over money were common. Eren wanted to pay bills, Mikasa wanted to pay tuition. First it was about money. And then it was about who worked too long or who barely even worked. 

The fighting happened for a few months before Eren realized his love for her wasn’t as strong as it once was. He still loved her, but he no longer felt any romantic love for her. He and Mikasa both realized they no longer had a romantic connection and ultimately decided divorce was the best option they had. 

Eren wondered about their relationship as he finalized the divorce. Maybe in another life they could have had a happy, eternal marriage. Perhaps if they’d taken things slower their relationship wouldn’t have ended like this. There were a lot of things running through Eren’s mind as he signed the very last paper, and the one regret he had about his relationship and his marriage was that they hadn’t slowed down and stopped to really appreciate what they had.


End file.
